One Thousand Possibilities of Our Future
by hikari-lenlen
Summary: Beberapa waktu berlalu, Rin pun kembali ke Jepang untuk menghabiskan waktu liburannya./"Rin! Apa kau gila?"/"I miss him."/Sequel dari "One Thousand Paper Cranes", disarankan baca yang itu dulu/


**Hai, author kembali lagi OwO)/ karena dia lagi banjir ide jadi hikari membuat sequel One Thousand Paper Cranes xD kalo mau baca ini sarankan baca prequel nya dulu, fic saya yang sebelumnya OwO *promosi*. Tenang, fic saya yang My Day My World in progress kok, baru diedit -w-**

**Btw makasih banget buat yang review, hikari seneng banget ^w^~ **

**So... here we go!**

**N.B: kisah ini terjadi setahun setelah kepergian Rin, dimana Rin kembali ke Jepang saat liburan**

* * *

**Saya kasih timeline fic ini dan prequel nya dulu**

**2001 - Rin membaca cerita legenda seribu burung kertas**

**December 2011 - Len didiagnosa leukemia, Rin mulai membuat seribu burung kertas**

**June 2012 - Awal cerita, Len menerima seribu burung kertas dari Rin**

**October 2012 - Len masuk ICU**

**April 2013 - Len dinyatakan sembuh, Rin pergi kuliah ke Amerika**

**2014 - Rin pulang ke Jepang untuk liburan**

**Karena Len sakit, jadi Len masih kelas 3 SMA sementara Rin udah kuliah. Saya emang bingung kalo buat timeline, jadi kalau ada keanehan di review ya, akan diedit secepatnya 'w'**

* * *

**One Thousand Possibilities of Our Future**

**by hikari-lenlen**

**Pair : Rin K. x Len K.**

**DISCLAIMER : Vocaloid (c)YAMAHA and Crypton Future Media**

* * *

**Rin P.O.V**

Hum, bandara di Amerika memang sangat berbeda dengan yang di Jepang. Lebih 'wow' gitu. Oh iya, izinkan aku memperkenalkan diri secara resmi (?). Kagami Rin, 18 tahun. Aku adalah mahasiswa sebuah universitas di Amerika. Sebenarnya, aku berasal dari Jepang. Sejujurnya, aku sangat rindu Jepang. Makanya, mumpung libur aku memutuskan untuk balik ke Jepang nih.

Di Jepang, banyak sekali orang yang aku cinta. Ada Kaa-san, Tou-san, ada Miku, Kaito, Miki, Lui, Ring, dan masih banyak lagi! Oh iya, satu nama yang tidak akan aku lupakan...

Len Kagamine.

* * *

Len adalah _best friend_-ku. Sudah setahun, ah, bukan, dua tahun lebih aku tidak bertemu dengannya. Terakhir kali aku menemui nya itu saat hari terakhir sekolah sebelum liburan.

_"Dah Rin, aku pergi dulu, sampai ketemu lagi ya!"_

Masih kuingat kata-kata yang terakhir kali ia ucapkan padaku dua tahun lalu. Saat itu, aku benar-benar terkejut. Aku dapat firasat kalau dia akan benar-benar pergi. Dan dua hari setelah kejadian itu, aku merasa SANGAT ketakutan. Mengapa? Tepat dua hari setelah itu, aku mendapat berita dari ibu Len kalau Len kena leukemia. Duh, rasanya aku mau pingsan. Tanganku gemetar, HP ku yang jatuh pun tidak kuhiraukan. Suara Kaa-san yang memanggilku terdengar sangat menakutkan. Dan saat itu juga, sebuah kalimat muncul, terukir di ingatanku.

_"Nenek pasti sembuh kalau aku bisa buat seribu burung kertas!"_

Dengan cekatan, aku mengacak isi lemariku dan menemukan sebungkus kertas lipat. Aku berusaha menjatuhkan isinya, tetapi yang ada hanya sebuah kertas lipat berwarna ungu, itu pun sudah terbelah dua. Oh iya, aku baru ingat kalau kertas lipatnya kuhabiskan untuk tugas kesenian bulan lalu! Aku pun berlari ke luar rumah tanpa pikir panjang. Aku harus mendapatkan seribu burung kertas untuk Len!

* * *

Yah, begitulah. Dan akhirnya, aku memang berhasil membuat seribu burung kertas dan mengirimkannya pada Len.

Yang membuatku benar-benar merasa 'terbang' yaitu saat aku menerima berita kesembuhan Len. Aku langsung menangis sekencang-kencangnya, bahkan tetangga sebelahku pun protes. Saat itu juga, aku menerima kiriman 3 kardus yang isinya adalah...

* * *

"Ms. Kagami?"

Suara berat porter (porter = yang tugasnya bawain barang) di depanku langsung membawaku kembali ke alam nyata. Uh, tadi aku kebanyakan mikir masa lalu Len. Buat apa dipikirin, yang penting Len sembuh! Lalu, aku menjawab sapaan porter itu.

"Ah, sorry! What is it?"

"Here's your luggage!"

"Okay, i can take all of them by myself, thanks!"

Setelah _porter_ itu pergi, aku menuju ke ruang tunggu. Namun, seorang _staff_ menghentikan langkahku.

"Wait, can i take a look at them?" katanya sambil menunjuk tiga kardus yang kubawa.

"Oh, no problem." jawabku dan menyerahkan tiga kardus itu.

"Hmm.. Paper cranes? Why would you bring them to Japan?" tanyanya seolah burung kertas adalah barang haram yang tak boleh dibawa ke luar negeri seperti narkoba. Ya, seribu burung kertas. Itulah isi kardus yang dikembalikan padaku dari Len di saat hari kepergianku.

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

Seketika, wajah Rin memerah. Akhir-akhir ini dia memang selalu grogi kalau ada pembicaraan yang berkaitan dengan Len. Pertanda cinta, mungkin? Bisa jadi.

"N-no, i made this for my cousins in Japan." jawabnya gemetaran. Ia takut sekali kalau burung-burung kertas yang menjadi harapan bagi dirinya dan Len itu dihancurkan begitu saja oleh _staff_ di depannya.

Namun, lelaki besar itu hanya mendelik curiga pada Rin. Rin gemetar dan berkeringat. Lalu, ia menyerah. Yah, mau bagaimana lagi, Rin tidak bisa berbohong kalau itu mengenai Len.

"M-my best friend made this for me, it's my good luck charm. Maybe that's why i can keep living in this country, because i got my hopes from him. I miss him,"

Rin Kagami malah curhat. Sementara si _staff_ hanya bisa melongo. Mungkin dia iri karena baru mendengar kisah cinta burung kertas ginian, sementara dia masih jomblo. Haha, kasian deh.

"O-okay, you may pass," kata lelaki itu salah tingkah.

Rin melewati pintu menuju ruang tunggu, tanpa menyadari bahwa dia sudah membuat orang-orang di belakangnya kesal. Gimana nggak kesal, gara-gara dia, mereka harus mengantri lama untuk masuk ke ruang tunggu!

"Uuh, kenapa tadi aku ngomong macam-macam sih?!" teriak Rin marah-marah sendiri. Yep, dia teriak. Untungnya gak ada yang ngerti ucapan dia, secara dia itu ngomong pakai bahasa Jepang.

"Oops, sorry," gumamnya pelan ketika ia menyadari bahwa seluruh pasang mata yang hadir di ruangan itu kini tengah melirik padanya keheranan.

* * *

_**Di Jepang...**_

"Len-sama, semoga liburanmu menyenangkan!"

"Len-sama! Jadilah pacarku!"

"Len-sama!"

"Len-sama!"

Ya, sekarang Len Kagamine sudah kembali ke sekolah, meski ia tidak lagi seangkatan dengan Rin, karena dulu ia sakit sehingga ia harus mengulangi tahun ajaran yang sama. Sekarang ia sekelas dengan orang-orang yang dulu menjadi adik kelas merangkap _fans_ nya.

"Lihat deh, itu Len Kagamine 'kan?" bisik seorang wanita, Akita Neru, kalau tidak salah itu namanya.

"Ah, iya, dia 'kan sekelas sama aku," jawab Sukone Tei, teman sekelas yang adalah _fans_ Len.

Tetapi, diam-diam Len menguping pembicaraan mereka. Yah, penasaran gitu.

"Wah, asyik ya bisa sekelas dia. Tapi kok bisa sih?"

"Dia 'kan tahun lalu kena leukemia, jadi gak naik kelas deh."

"Wah, untung dia kena leukemia, kalo nggak pasti udah lulus sekarang."

Baiklah, sekarang amarah Len memuncak. Dia tidak mau lagi mendengar kelanjutan percakapan dua gadis jahat itu. Len segera berlari kencang, kembali ke rumahnya.

* * *

**Len P.O.V**

"Tadaima.." kataku sambil membuka pintu.

"Okaeri Len.. Dan tebak, ada berita apa hari ini?" sambut Lily, ibuku sambil memegang bahuku.

Ya, ibuku memang sangat _update_ sama berita-berita terbaru. Mulai dari gosip, berita kriminal, seputar tetangga, dia tahu semuanya!

"Rin pulang ke Jepang?" tanyaku cepat, memang ini berita yang selalu kuharapkan.

"Sayangnya bukan..."

Aku menundukkan kepalaku, lalu segera berjalan ke kamarku.

"Tunggu Len, jangan ngambek dulu dong!" sahut Kaa-san sambil menarik lenganku. "Lihat ini!" lanjutnya sambil menyerahkan HP-nya padaku. Aku segera membaca tulisan yang tertera pada layar HP.

* * *

_From: Luka-san_

_"Hai Lily.. Lama gak ketemu. Len gimana? Sekarang tambah ganteng atau tambah jelek? Hehe.. Becanda, jangan marah dong. Oke deh to the point. Aku dan Gakupo akan menikah di Carnation Hotel, lebih tepatnya Hall 1. Lily n' family dateng ya!"_

_N.B: Len, ketemuan yuk sama aku di Destiny Hotel. di halaman belakang hotelnya. Ty_

_Received at 09.58 A.M_

* * *

Aku mengedipkan mataku sekali. Kemudian menguceknya. "WTF? Luka-san nikah sama Dokter Gakupo?"

"Iya!" jawab Kaa-san menggebu-gebu, seolah dialah yang mau nikah, bukan Luka-san.

"Wah, harus kasih selamat nih, ini kejadian langka! Luka-san yang cantik bisa nikah sama Gakupo yang rada mirip banci!" teriakku tanpa sadar.

"Hush, ngomongnya jangan gitu. Terus sana ke Destiny Hotel, kasih selamat ke Luka." tegur Kaa-san.

"Tapi kenapa harus di Destiny Hotel ya? Dia 'kan mau nikah di Carnation Hotel." tanyaku heran.

"Takdir." jawab Kaa-san asal, bener-bener gak masuk akal.

* * *

_**Destiny** **Hotel...**_

Len memasuki halaman belakang hotel, sambil mencari-cari sosok tinggi berambut pink panjang. Namun, hasilnya nihil. Wanita seperti itu tidak ada dimana-mana. Bahkan halaman belakang hotel itu sangatlah sepi.

_Tluk!_

Sebuah burung kertas berwarna biru jatuh.

"Ah.. ini milikku." gumam Len pelan, mengambil burung kertas kesayangannya yang jatuh.

Namun, bukan hanya itu saja. Sebuah burung kertas berwarna ungu jatuh. Diikuti dengan yang berwarna hijau. Jingga. Kuning. Merah.

Ratusan burung kertas jatuh dari langit.

* * *

"Kenapa..." kata Len bingung. Ia pun menengadah ke atas dan menemukan sosok seorang gadis mungil berambut pirang yang sedang menjatuhkan ratusan burung kertas dari balkon kamarnya.

"Len..." katanya lembut.

Suara itu. Suara yang sangat dirindukan Len. Suara yang selalu Len dengar dalam mimpinya. Suara yang memberikan harapan pada Len.

Suara yang Len cintai.

"Rin..."

...

"RIN!" teriak Len bahagia.

Tanpa diduga, gadis yang dipanggil Rin itu LOMPAT dari kamarnya di lantai dua.

"Rin! Kau gi-"

BRUUKK!

"Aah..." ringis kedua remaja itu pelan.

"Rin, apa kau gila?!" tegur Len.

"Gomen Len, habisnya aku rindu banget sih sama Len..." kata Rin sambil menangis.

"Tapi gak usah ekstrim dong, pake lompat segala!"

"Hehe.. Aku kan percaya kalau Len bakal menangkapku... Cuma dari lantai dua kok, buktinya kita cuma lecet," kata Rin sambil tersenyum lebar.

Sementara itu, Len hanya bisa sweatdrop.

Kalau kita lihat diantara semak-semak, kita bisa melihat wanita berambut pink yang tersenyum haru melihat adegan itu. Dialah Luka Megurine.

* * *

**_Flashback_**

_"Kumohon, biarkan aku melakukannya!" kata Rin kepada perawat seksi yang kini ia kenal sebagai Luka Megurine di RS Sakura._

_"Hum, jadi aku hanya mengundang Len ke Destiny Hotel tempat kamu menginap kan, gadis kecil?"_

_"Yep, arigato gozaimasu, Luka-san!"_

* * *

**_Back to present_**

"Omedetou..." gumam Luka pelan.

"Rin! Aku kangen kamu!" kata Len sambil memeluk sahabatnya itu erat-erat.

"Kau kira aku nggak kangen!"

Len jadi salah tingkah, mengingat bahwa ia pernah meragukan rasa sayang Rin kepadanya dulu.

"Eeh.." kata Len.

"Iya, Len?" kata Rin sambil tersenyum manis.

...

"N-nggak apa-apa! Sana bersihkan burung kertasnya dulu Rin! Jadi berserakan dimana-mana nih!"

Tapi, Rin tidak menghiraukan ucapannya.

"Waah, Len masih simpan burung kertasku!" teriak Rin girang saat ia melihat burung kertas berwarna biru yang dikaitkan di tas Len.

"Iya. Rin juga masih simpan 'kan?"

Dengan bangga, Rin memamerkan burung kertas berwarna merah yang dikaitkan di tasnya.

...

"Hahahahaahaha!" keduanya tertawa riang.

* * *

**_Seminggu kemudian... Carnation Hotel_**

"Omedetou, Luka dan Gakupo!" kata Lily riang.

"Terima kasih, Lily-san," kata Gakupo tenang.

Sementara itu, kedua remaja bernama Len dan Rin hanya berdiri menikmati pemandangan itu...

"Akhirnya perawat seksi itu kawin ya.." kata Rin bahagia.

"Iya.. Eh.. Anu..."

"Apa?"

"Mumpung kita ketemu disini nih..."

...

"Mau nggak jadi pacarku?"

Hening.

Rin melongo. Lily melongo. Leon (ayah Len) melongo. Luka dan Gakupo melongo. Tukang parkir pun melongo.

Hening... semenit berlalu... lima menit berlalu...

"MAU DONG!" teriak Rin. Tapi Len harus cepat lulus SMA biar kita bisa kuliah bareng, walau nantinya aku jadi senpaimu," kata Rin sambil mengacak rambut Len.

"Bodoh!" balas Len.

"Panggil aku Rin-senpai."

Semua orang bertepuk tangan.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Len segera menggendong Rin dengan bridal style di depan semua orang. Rin tersenyum, Len tersenyum. Keduanya begitu bahagia. Sekarang, mereka tak akan pernah terpisahkan lagi, selamanya.

"Hei, ini pernikahanku, bukan pernikahan Len dan Rin!" sahut Luka, membuat semuanya tertawa.

"Oh iya," bisik Rin yang masih digendong Len. "Nanti kita main sepeda keliling kompleks ya!"

Len tersenyum, sambil membalas ucapan Rin dengan anggukan singkat.

"Kita akan membuat harapan bersama seribu burung kertas. Bersama, seribu jalan masa depan terbentang bagi kita."

**OWARI**

**Review, please?**


End file.
